Wireless network operators use data generated by a wireless communication system to assess the overall user experience in wireless communication systems. In one approach, network operators collect performance data, such as per-connection measurement data (PCMD), in near real time for each wireless user. In this example, PCMD is used to capture statistics related to a user's experience each time the wireless user accesses the network or performs other procedures.